Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning and sanitizing devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically sanitizing and cleaning soles of feet and footwear.
Description of Related Art
Doormats are commonly placed outside the doorways of homes, office buildings and businesses to remove dirt and debris from the soles of shoes prior to an individual entering into a building. Doormats or floor mats are typically simple, carpeted, bristled, and/or moisture-absorbing surfaces that collect dirt particulates and debris. People typically drag or scrap the bottom of their shoes across the floor mat to remove debris from the bottom of their shoes. Some floor mats include cleaning solution to assist in the removal of debris from the bottom of shoe shoes. While such mats are commonly used, these floor mats typically do not remove all of the debris from shoes. Moreover, such conventional mats do not sanitize shoes to prevent the spread of bacteria and viruses before entering a home or office. Furthermore, these floor mats are not designed to clean and sanitize bare feet.
During a typical day, people acquire a great deal of bacteria, germs, viruses, chemicals, toxins, and debris on the soles of their shoes. If they are wearing sandals or in bare feet, then their feet can become very dirty and contaminated as well. Surfaces such as roads, sidewalks, public areas, and yards have a high content of food waste, human and animal excrement, organic decompositions, dirt and debris. This dirt contains harmful bacteria and viruses that can potentially pose serious health risks if brought into a household or dwelling. If dirt is not removed prior to entry, the dirt can be tracked into a home or building and deposited on clean floors. Dirt left on floors results in an unclean appearance, promotes the proliferation of harmful bacteria and viruses, and can damage floors and carpeting.
Additionally, walking into a home wearing shoes or bare feet drags in unimaginable germs, bacteria, fecal matter and urine (human, animal, and insect), viruses, fungus, pollutants, vomit, allergens, saliva, rotten food, dirt and debris, pesticides and fertilizers, coal tar, lead, and other chemicals and toxins that can invade and spread throughout your home. These items can be incredibly dangerous to people's and pet's health and cause damage to areas of homes.
The dirt, debris and chemicals that are tracked into the home on shoes and feet over time can damage, dull, and stain hardwood floors and carpet. The dirt and debris slightly scratches the surface and repeatedly, over time, hardwood floors become dull. Carpets and rugs also become dirty, discolored, and damaged as the dirt, debris, and chemicals become imbedded into the fibers, and over time, becomes very difficult to remove and thoroughly clean and sanitize. More importantly, carpets and rugs can become breeding grounds for bacteria and viruses that become imbedded into the fibers. Homeowners may vacuum rugs and carpets frequently, however, vacuuming alone cannot remove all of these items and does not kill the germs, bacteria and viruses that may exist in carpets and rugs.
These harmful items ultimately can transfer to other surfaces and items in the home including tables, sofas, chairs, and beds as residents and visitors place their shoes and feet on these items. Infants and young children spend a lot of time on the floor, and due to their size, they are naturally closer to the floor, and also may put many items that contact the floor into their mouths such as toys, stuffed animals, blankets, food, sippy cups, baby bottles, and their own hands and feet. With growing central nervous and immune systems, toxic chemicals and can be especially damaging to their health and growth. Furthermore, as infants and younger children play, crawl, and roll on the floor, any germs picked up by bare feet, knees, and hands will then be transported to their cribs at naptime and night. Children also tend to rub their eyes often which can transfer harmful items from their hands to their eyes.
According to research conducted by the University of Arizona, a myriad of dangerous and health-threatening germs are carried unknowingly on shoes. For example, the research found large amounts of deadly Escherichia coli (E. Coli); klebsiella pneumonia, which can cause pneumonia and wound and bloodstream infections; and Serratia ficaria, which can lead to infection of the respiratory tract. According to the researchers, the common occurrence of coliform and E. coli bacteria indicates frequent contact with fecal matter. The study also indicated (i) that bacteria can be tracked by shoes over a long distance into homes after the shoes were initially contaminated; and (ii) the transfer rate of bacteria from the shoes to uncontaminated tiles ranged from 90% to 99%—given that most home flooring includes porous wood, throw rugs and carpet; direct transmission is virtually certain; and (iii) bacteria live longer on shoes than in other places given the constant daily contact with new debris that feeds the growth of more bacteria; and (iv) shoes have more units of bacteria than toilet seats.
Conventional floor mats, after continued use, become imbedded with dirt, dust and debris that limit their usefulness when cleaning a user's feet or shoes. Furthermore, typical doormats do not sanitize shoes or feet.
Accordingly, based upon the heath and cleanliness concerns discussed above, there is a need for an apparatus that cleans and sanitizes the soles of both feet and footwear.